1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to management devices and more particularly pertains to a new management apparatus for allowing a parent to limit the amount of time a specific user is allowed access to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of management devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,353 describes a device for limiting the amount of time an electrical appliance such as a television may be used. Another type of management device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,837 details a home entertainment equipment control apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows the parent remote access via a telephone for changes in programming as needed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by the incorporation of an internal modem.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new management apparatus that is capable of coupling to a number of different electronic devices or appliances simultaneously.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new management apparatus that is simple to use making access to even young children feasible.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an enclosure that has an interior space. A controller for processing a plurality of electronic operations is positioned in the interior space. An alphanumeric display displays information and is attached to the front side of the enclosure. A keypad for inputting numerical data is attached to the front side of the enclosure. A modem positioned in the interior space of the enclosure. A phone jack is attached to the second side of the enclosure. A power cord is attached to the second side of the enclosure. A plurality of receptacles allows coupling of electrical cords from electrical devices. A cover member covers the first end of the enclosure and is releasably attachable to the first end by a plurality of fasteners.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.